


[PODFIC] for now we are young (let us lay in the sun)

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Audio Format: MP3, Brother/Sister Incest, Community: podfic_bingo, Community: tfa_kink, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loss of Virginity, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Movie(s), Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:31:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7036744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia had felt like she was floating ever since Han died, free and weightless, everything that tied her to this world having been burnt away: first, her son, and then her husband. Now, she could have a little something to hold onto. Luke could give her that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] for now we are young (let us lay in the sun)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [for now we are young (let us lay in the sun)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772361) by [outruntheavalanche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche). 



> c/p of the author's notes because they have more relevant information for potential downloaders:
> 
> Written for this prompt at tfa_kink: After they are reunited post-TFA, Luke and Leia have comfort sex. It's Luke's first time.
> 
> There are some minor Force-sex shenanigans (nothing dub- or noncon-y), and references to Han's death, as well as a mention of Rey Kenobi!!!
> 
> Title from "In the Aeroplane Over the Sea," by Neutral Milk Hotel.

**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/cnd88r37l9k4fdk/swtfa%20for%20now%20we%20are%20young%20%28let%20us%20lay%20in%20the%20sun%29.mp3?dl=0) (19.5 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

 **Length** : 00:21:22


End file.
